


La vittima del lupo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il principe senza lieto fine [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Contenuti forti, F/M, Furry, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tematiche delicate, fairytale!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La favola di Cappuccetto Rosso mette in guardia le giovani bambine proprio dalle 'violenze', anche se viene spesso edulcorata. Qui faccio riferimento a una versione più cruda.





	La vittima del lupo

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato all’11° p0rnfest:  
> CLASSICI DISNEY – FROZEN Anna/Hans Cappuccetto Rosso!au Non-con. Titolo: La vittima del lupo

La vittima del lupo

 

Anna si strinse il laccetto che le teneva il cappuccetto rosso sul capo e deglutì a vuoto.

“Sei proprio sicuro che questa sia la strada?” chiese.

Hans chiuse gli occhi e si voltò verso di lei, sorridendole.

“Certo. Vivo in questa foresta da tutta la vita” disse. Si piegò in avanti e abbassò le orecchie da lupo, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi. “Perché, sei stanca? Vuoi riposarti, il tragitto ti starà sembrando estenuante” sussurrò.

Anna si piegò e appoggiò il cestino di vimini che teneva con l’altra mano, il lupo dimenò la coda vedendo le gambe lisce della giovane.

“Scusa. Non sono mai uscita dal mio palazzo e non ho mai avuto nessuno con cui parlare. Però devo assolutamente raggiungere la cima della montagna dopo il bosco, per ritrovare mia sorella. Lei è scappata di casa” ammise. Le sue labbra sporte e le gote rosse.

Il lupo strinse le labbra, continuando a sorridere e si passò la lingua sui canini candidi e aguzzi di nascosto.

“È di sicuro una motivazione meritevole” disse.

Anna accarezzò i filamenti di ghiaccio che scendevano dai rami di un albero spoglio.

“Ammetto che la strada che mi stai facendo percorrere è piena di attrattive così belle da farla sembrare uscita da una favola. Scusa, tu mi stai aiutando senza volere niente in cambio ed io… mi lamento così tanto” gemette.

Hans prese le sue mani nelle proprie e la condusse più avanti.

“Forse dovremmo riposare, così recupererai le tue energie” disse.

Anna gli sorrise e annuì, la ciocca bianca le finì davanti al viso e fece ondeggiare le due trecce sotto il cappuccio, corse indietro e si piegò a novanta per recuperare il cestino.

“Sei così dolc…”. Iniziò a dire.

Hans le balzò di sopra, immobilizzandola nella neve con i glutei sporti.

“Che fai?!” strillò Anna. Il lupo le tappò la bocca con una mano, il dorso coperto di peli castani, rabbrividendo di piacere ai mugolii di lei.

Le sollevò la gonnellina, guardandola dimenarsi sotto di lei e rise, vedendo il disegno floreale che la giovane aveva stampato sulle mutandine.

“Sei proprio ingenua. Tua sorella non ti ha insegnato che non ci si fida subito degli sconosciuti?” chiese. Le strappò la stoffa delle mutandine con gli artigli, stando attento a sfiorare semplicemente la pelle rosata di lei.

Anna sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi, il respiro più veloce e il petto che si alzava e abbassava affannosamente.

< No! Ti prego no! Lasciami stare, t’imploro, io non ho fatto niente! > gridò mentalmente.

Il lupo rizzò la coda, schiacciando la giovane utilizzando tutto il suo corpo, impedendole qualsiasi movimento; Anna cercò di urlare più forte, ma la mano era inamovibile dalla sua bocca.

Il lupo si slacciò i pantaloni e se li sfilò insieme ai boxer con l’altra mano.

Anna avvertì il membro di lui, caldo ed enorme, violarla con forza, cercò di strillare di dolore, mentre la pelle si lacerava. Gocce di sangue gocciolarono sul manto candido sotto di lei, mentre Hans continuava a prenderla. 

< Perché? Sembrava così gentile? Come può essere? Questo corpo non è il mio, non è vero! Non sta succedendo! È un incubo e io sono ancora nella mia favola > pensò Anna, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto.

Il lupo muoveva su e giù le orecchie, captando i gemiti di lei, vide che aveva iniziato ad ansimare, senza più urlare e le liberò la bocca.

Anna ansimò, riprendendo fiato, lasciandosi sfuggire dei versetti sofferenti, avvertendo le spinte dell’altro invaderla vigorose.

Hans ululò venendo dentro di lei, lo sperma gocciolò sulla neve ed Anna vi affondò con il viso, abbandonandosi. Le spinte di Hans si fecero meno forti e il lupo scivolò fuori da lei, si rialzò e la guardò tremante e sporta ai suoi piedi. 

“Oh, Anna, piccola dolce Anna, se solo qualcuno ti amasse e si occupasse di te” disse Hans. Le abbassò la gonnellina, Anna ricadde su un fianco e si rannicchiò in posizione fetale, scoppiò a piangere, mentre il lupo si allontanava.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeD7bCUODn0.


End file.
